


TDI season one but it was rewritten by a fucking crackhead.

by MultifandomJunkiewastakenlol



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cody is best boy fuck you, Duncan is secretly soft and we all know it., I changed the winners and losers. You can be hopeful., Mister Chris MClean, My friend helped me write this mess so shoutout to her, OWEN BE KINDA THICC DOE, The dock of shame? More like the cock of lame.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomJunkiewastakenlol/pseuds/MultifandomJunkiewastakenlol
Summary: Get ready.This is gonna be a trip.
Relationships: Chris McLean x The ground, Cody Anderson/Gwen, Cody Anderson/Noah, Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), just a load of ships
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> lmao good luck reading this.

"Wassup it ya boy Chris Mc Mister Clean. I started a show where I force 22 teenagers to go on separate teams and despise each other for money. Nothing bad about that. Wait, what's that? We're not allowed to word it like that? Fuck it I'm not doing this again."

*insert characters arriving because I'm lazy*

"Mkay now that the kids are here let's start the child labor- I mean the fun and games."

Heather raised her deformed hand up, it was greasy just like her weave. "Uhhhh mister clean, where the fuck we take a s h i t ?"

"There's a bathroom you all share, are you afraid Cody gonna be catchin you Juuling?"

"Hey I'm not one to judge," Cody replied while digging in his bag for some random object idfk.

Leshawna eyed Noah, who was eating some **Chef Boyardee Beef Ravioli in Tomato and Beef Sauce No Preservatives**.

"Yo, Noah, can I have some of that good shit?" Leshawna asked. She hadn't eaten in 2 days, it was a long flight.

"OI," Chris _**s c r e e c h e d,**_ "Noah please give me the **Chef Boyardee Beef Ravioli in Tomato and Beef Sauce No Preservatives** , you cannot have it on camp grounds."

Noah rolled his eyes, handing over his precious **Chef Boyardee Beef Ravioli in Tomato and Beef Sauce No Preservatives**.

"Mister Clean?" Owen asked.

"Yes fatass?"

"What do you have against **Chef Boyardee Beef Ravioli in Tomato and Beef Sauce No Preservatives**?"

It echoed in Chris's mind, the great battle of Chef and Boyardee. He was there, he saw it all. The trauma... it-

"Mister Cleeeeeeeeeeeean, you good fam?" Duncan slapped him in the back of the head.

***ahem* "Did you just motherfuckin smack me in in the back of my head?"**

**"Yeah I fucking did. What are you gonna do about it school shooter?"**

Then war broke loose between a 30 year old psychopath and a 16 year old punk.

Harold pissed his pants. Geoff and Duncan bullied him for it. Smh Harold you fucking idiot.

Izzy was busy smoking weed, typical teenager amiright-

"haheha look Harold pissed his pants," DJ pointed out. Thanks motherfucking captain obvious.

Literally everyone bullied Harold for like, 5 minutes idk. maybe 6.

Ezekiel finally said something to stop the incident.

"Stfu you little shitbags."

Everyone stopped and stared at Ezekiel. He was the quiet kid, when the quiet kid says something you know what that means. **oh god oh fuck oh god oh fuck.**

The Canadian was puzzled by everyone's panic, Beth searched his bag for any guns, but the only interesting thing she found was a bad dragon fleshlight. Beth put it back in slowly, contemplating life. 

Things were already off to an amazing start.


	2. Uhm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...

Yeah this fic is gonna be discontinued.  
It was hard enough to write the first chapter, and I don't have the right mindset to make more. Sorry to my readers! I will be making short fics later on if you'd like to read those.   
Ciao!


End file.
